1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of designating disk recording capacity capable of designating a maximum disk recording capacity by measuring external disturbance at disk regions and an optical disk recording apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus reproduces or records data from or to an optical disk such as a compact disk (CD), a compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM) disk, a digital video disk (DVD), a compact disk readable (CD-R) disk, compact disk rewritable (CD-RW) disk, a DVD±RW disk, and a DVD±R disk. The optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus comprises an optical disk driving unit having various servo control systems including a mechanical driving control system for accurately picking up an RF signal from the optical disk.
At the time of recording data on the recordable disk such as CD-R, CD-RW, DVD±R, and DVD±RW disks, the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus informs a host of an outmost circumference address of the optical disk obtained by reading information such as an “absolute time in pre-groove” (ATIP) and an “address in pre-groove” recorded in a table_of_contents (TOC) region on the optical disk. The host displays a maximum recording capacity based on the outmost circumference address of the disk received from the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus. The user is aware of the maximum recording capacity displayed on the window of the host. Therefore, the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus records data on the disk up to the outmost circumference address. If an external disturbance such as eccentricity, and eccentric center occurs at a particular region of the disk, the data may not be recorded. In this case, the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus decreases the disk speed in order to stabilize the servo. However, there is a case that data cannot be recorded even though the disk speed decreases. For example, data cannot be recorded when there is external disturbance such as tilt that is not related to the disk speed. As a result, data is not recorded on a particular disk region, so that data cannot be recorded up to the maximum recording capacity. In some cases, the disk itself must be discarded.